


Fluffy Shoulders

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velanna's robes make a great pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonestrewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/gifts).



> Drawn for Stonestrewn's very cute and inspiring prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> I put Sigrun in a vaguely dwarven leather dress since her canonical outfit is less condusive to naps than Velanna's :)


End file.
